The present invention is related to a varied fabric blind drapery, having an upper beam, a fabric drapery fastened to the underside of said upper beam, and two cord fixing seats disposed at both sides of said upper beam respectively wherein one cord fixing seat is provided with a pull cord while the other with two pull cords. The fabric drapery, a rectangular body of proper width, has a plurality of cord passing holes integrally woven by the weft and warp yams thereof for the pull cords to be led through and tied up into knots at the bottom thereof; whereby, the pull cords can be drawn to lead up the fixing knots thereof, thus easily and quickly change the drapery display for variation. Moreover, the number of the pull cords can be added to permit a variety of drapery display for variation. Or linking ropes attached to said pull cord with linking joints are provided to produce a wave-like pattern at both lateral sides of said fabric drapery for more variation.
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a conventional fabric blind drapery in operation. A conventional fabric blind drapery is made up of an upper beam 11 and a pull cord 12 disposed at one side of said upper beam 11 wherein said pull cord 12 is provided with a plurality of adjustable linking hooks 13, each having a fixing ring 15 disposed below at one end to be attached with a fabric drapery body 14 divided into two pieces. Said pull cord 12 is applied to control the open or close movement of said fabric drapery body 14 thereof via said linking hooks 13 with said fixing rings 15.
There are several drawbacks to such conventional fabric blind drapery. First, it is monotonous in the drapery display since the fabric drapery body 14 moves only crosswise from left to right with simple irregular folds displayed in the front thereof. Second, it is quite inconvenient since the fixing rings 15 attached to the fabric drapery body 14 and the linking hooks 13 disposed at the pull cord 12 might easily come off when the force of drawing said pull cord 12 is not evenly applied.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a varied fabric blind drapery, comprising an upper beam, a fabric drapery attached to the underside of said upper beam, two cord fixings seat disposed at both sides of said upper beam respectively, and pull cords disposed at both cord fixing seats thereof wherein said pull cords are extended to be tied up into fixing knots at the bottom of said fabric drapery; whereby said pull cords can be drawn to lead up said fixing knots thereof, raising said fabric drapery vertically with wave-like folds displayed at the bottom edge of said fabric drapery for variation.
It is, therefore, the second purpose of the present invention to provide a varied fabric blind drapery wherein said fabric drapery is provided with a plurality of cord passing holes integrally woven by the weft and warp yarns thereof for said pull cords to be led through directly and securely without the shortage of coming off easily.
It is, therefore, the third purpose of the present invention to provide a varied fabric blind drapery wherein said pull cords, when force of pulling is applied, will lead up the fixing knots thereof evenly which have said fabric drapery steadily folded up into beautiful drapery display.